1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the field of extracting tissue samples from solid bodies, and more specifically to surgical instruments for extracting a biopsy or sample of tissue while providing a sutureless biopsy wound site closure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Annually thousands of persons and animals are tested for numerous skin problems such as abnormal skin growths and cancers, as well as skin eruptions. Surgical instruments, such as a dermal punch and others are used to obtain samples of skin lesions for diagnostic purposes. The procedure involves the insertion of a cutting surgical instrument into the patient's skin wherein the cutting surgical instrument comprises a cylindrical blade at the distal end of an inert plastic or metal rod. After abutting the cylindrical blade to the skin the cutting instrument is rotated so as to cut out and remove a plug of the tissue of interest. The tissue is then submitted to be analyzed by a pathologist in order to obtain a diagnosis.
For example in a skin punch biopsy, the skin surrounding the lesion is pulled taut, and the punch is firmly introduced into the lesion and rotated to obtain the tissue specimen. The punch must go deep enough to include an average of a 6 mm depth in order to include the lower dermis and subcutaneous fat. The plug is lifted with forceps or a needle. The specimen is placed in a properly labeled sterile container.
After the removal of the tissue, the traditional dermal punch biopsy usually leaves a circular wound opening which is then normally closed by a suture. Some of the problems associated with this technique include, but are not limited to, the use of multiple instruments in performing the suturing which typically requires at least a needle holder, scissors, suture material and forceps. Other problems are the potential for a needle stick injury and the increased cost of the suture and sterilization of the instruments used. Furthermore, there is also a need for more than one person to perform the procedure, for example a nurse has to prepare a sterile instrument tray, pass the instruments to the surgeon, place a bandage on the wound following the procedure and finally pick up and resterilize the instruments.
There is a need for a device that provides a streamlined procedure which does away with the time consuming pre and post operative phase, reduces the currently needed personnel, and instruments and provides an improved sutureless wound closure at the site of the biopsy wound. It should be relatively inexpensive, easy to apply, efficient and not require subsequent procedures.